


Are You My Mother?

by thegirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby!Jon, Gen, Ned Stark's Bastard, Pre-Series, Tiny!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl/pseuds/thegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: General, based off of the children's book "Are you my Mother?" Tiny-Jon goes around Winterfell asking everyone if they're his mother, only to get "No’s in reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You My Mother?

It starts when Jon, two years old, too young to know any better, calls Catelyn ‘mother’ for the first time. 

He doesn’t understand why she doesn’t smile at him the same way she does at his brother when he says it - the sides of her mouth turn down and her jaw locks. “No,” she tells him sharply, trying to look anywhere but in her husband’s grey eyes, set in the child’s chubby face “I am not, and never will be, your mother.” 

Jon is sad, but then realizes he must have a mother somewhere. 

Apparently everyone needs a mother and a father, and Jon only has one so far. 

“Are you my mother?” Jon toddles up to a serving girl by the name of Alys, who is always kind to him, and has grey eyes like him. 

She looks around cautiously, before dropping to his height and running a hand through his hair, smiling sadly “No, sweetling. I’m not your mother.” 

Jon nods understandingly “Tell me if you see her.”

The next woman he goes up to is Septa Mordane - he’s never seen her hair so maybe it’s like his, all dark and curly. 

“Are you my mother?” He asks. 

She stops, before looking down at him as if the very sight of him insults her. “I,” she says bitingly “am a septa of the faith of the seven. I have forsworn the company of men, I certainly have no children.” 

“Okay,” he says, almost pleased she isn’t his mother, because her eyes go all hard and flinty when she sees him. 

His mother, he thinks, will have kind eyes. 

So, he goes to Beth Cassel next. Whilst her hair is fair, her eyes are very kind and her face is long like his. 

“Are you my mother?” 

She stops dead, before her forehead crinkles. “Who told you I was your mother?” 

“Are you?” Jon says again, but she shakes her head. 

“Nope. I’m not old enough to be anyone’s mother.” 

Old. 

Jon only knows one really, really old woman so that’s who he goes to next. 

He is only just tall enough to scramble up on Old Nan’s knee with some assistance from the elderly woman, but once he’s up she wraps him in a hug with her bony arms, and Jon snuggles into the embrace. 

“Are you my mother?” he asks against her chest, feeling a bit downtrodden. His mother didn’t seem to be anywhere. 

“No, child,” Old Nan says in her cracked, worn voice “Do you want to hear a story about her?” 

Jon nods tentatively, and as Old Nan begins weaving him a story about a girl that loved him more than life itself, neither of them see Lord Eddard Stark standing in the doorway, a grimace on his face, knowing Jon will never get a ‘yes’ for an answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was so saaaad. I had to. Please leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
